The present invention relates to a bag-in-carton with an inner bag adhered to an inside surface thereof, a method for forming the bag-in-carton, and a carton blank body. Bag-in-cartons (BICS) having inner bags adhered to inside surfaces thereof have been used as liquid packaging containers. The carton of a BIC is usually in the shape of a rectangular parallelopiped having a flat bottom surface and a flat top surface, and four flat side surfaces disposed between the bottom and the top surfaces. An inner bag is adhered to the inside surfaces of the four side surfaces. Such BICs are used in packaging liquids of low viscosities, such as juices, liquors, etc. When contents of such BICs are discharged through the pouring spouts, the inner bags are deformed inside the cartons as the contents are discharged.
A BIC includes an inner bag adhered to the inside surface of the carton. Depending on the position where the inner bag is adhered to the inside surface, in some cases, the inner bag cannot be well formed when the BIC is set up, or a material to be contained in the inner bag cannot be filled in the inner bag.
Depending on a position where the inner bag is adhered to the inside surface of the carton, when a content of the inner bag is discharged, the content sometimes resides in the inner bag.